


setting sun in the november forest

by babbyspanch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, allura takes one for the team like a champ and explains a thing or two to vex, set post afterdark but no spoilers past that, slight crack-- theres no basis for the plot here that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbyspanch/pseuds/babbyspanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex really likes Keyleth. And she really likes that Keyleth gave her a gift. Allura, after some research, realizes the task may fall onto her shoulders to fill Vex in on the colour symbolism of the Air Ashari tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	setting sun in the november forest

**Author's Note:**

> im sort of talking out my ass here lmao i woke up from a dream where colour symbolism was used as a way of communicating a persons feelings and really wanted to shove it forcefully into critical role so????

There was nothing like returning to Greyskull keep after a long journey and getting to eat an actual hot breakfast. The first time Vex realized it was because she was literally coming home she had to take a few seconds of just steady breathing to not tear up. The idea of having a place and people that were fixed points in her life was almost overwhelming in how for foreign it was. As she nibbled at her scrambled eggs Vex’s hand drifted down to her belt, like it had done many times in the last few months.  
She was so intent on eating and the pleasure of being back that when a voice piped up she almost jumped out of her chair.

“Vex. I have to talk to you about something.”

Vex was surprised to see Allura in their dining room. She grinned and sat a little straighter, putting aside her fork. “Well hello to you, too! I didn’t know you were visiting.”

Allura waved her off, which was when Vex started to become concerned. 

“In no stretch of the imagination is this my place to say anything but…” She paused and began to fiddle with the hem of her soft blue jacket. She had must have only just come inside, without even bothering to hang her coat.

Vex kicked out the chair beside her, gestured to it invitingly and shook her head. “Lady Allura. You’ve helped us so many times. I’m sure there’s nothing you could say that would be over-stepping.”

Allura didn’t look convinced, but sat in the offered chair anyway. “It’s about Keyleth.”

Vex’s eyes narrowed, suddenly wary. Had Allura somehow sleuthed out her feelings for Keyleth? God, she had worked so hard to keep them under lock and key. Vex said nothing, but felt her throat begin to tighten.

“That fabric belt you wear was a present from her, correct?” Allura’s voice became more gentle, some of Vex’s panic must have shown on her face. Allura might be dropping a huge bomb, but she would do it as kindly as possible. That was just her way.

Vex nodded, trying to not be too sharp. If she wanted to wear a gift from her friend there was no harm in that! There was no shame in it, either! Vex liked Allura, but at this point? She was sort of wishing she had stopped the Lady from talking when she had first walked in.

“I thought so,” Allura whispered, before locking eyes with Vex. She was intent and serious. It made Vex want to fidget with something. She had seen the way Allura treated Kima. Vex wasn’t the only one with a crush that could be considered ‘inappropriate’. She opened her mouth to say as much when Allura’s soft hand landed on top of hers. Vex’s eyebrows rocketed up. “Vex you mustn’t be angry at Keyleth, but I believe she has done you a great wrong.”

Vex couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. “ _Keyleth_? Wronged me? Allura, you can’t really believe what you’re saying.”

Allura smiled"I’m glad you have faith in your friends, but I’m afraid this is true. I was reading through one of my books and came across a few scattered facts on the air Ashari tribe. Which is a rarity in itself.“

Vex shrugged, her unoccupied hand drifted to her belt subconsciously. It was a soft swath of fabric, a beautiful rich green with a buttery soft texture. Folded along its edges was a carefully hemmed strip of shimmering yellow-orange fabric. The colour perfectly captured the light of the setting sun in a fall forest.

Vex loved this belt. It reminded her of the common threads between herself and Keyleth. The deep understanding and care for nature, the touch of girlish joy they still held onto for beautiful clothing, the pleasure they could find in the smallest things– like the soft caress of fabric or the fur of a bear.

To Vex, this belt personified all the good and beautiful things between them. It terrified her that Allura might be about to rip it all away.

"As you may or may not know, the Ashari people have a strong culture based around colour association.” Vex was not about to admit that she didn’t know that, so she kept her mouth shut and listened closely. She had no doubt in her mind that what Allura was going to say was out of context or incorrect in some way. The only disservice keyleth had ever done her was not kicking Vax in the shins every-time he tried to clumsily flirt with her.

“I noticed you wearing that belt several months ago when you returned from the underdark. I thought it was beautiful then, but nothing more than that. But, once I happened across this information… I… I felt the need to share this with you.”

“Allura I mean you no disrespect, but if you wouldn’t mind just spitting out what you are trying to say, I feel like this would go better for both of us.”

Allura chuckled a little. “You speak fairly. I’m nervous about sharing this information. I know what your friendship with Keyleth means to you.”

Vex nodded but made a gesture that encouraged her along.

“Alright, alright. In the Ashari culture colour combinations mean things to them. It’s a deeply respected tradition to show your affection towards someone by gifting them with colourful clothing that articulates your emotions towards someone as a deeply personal gift.”

Vex’s stomach clenched. Oh this could either turn out spectacularly or horribly. She was petrified to find out which.

“That dull gold edge? That is the equivalent to an engagement ring in human culture.”

The world stopped moving. It froze in Vex’s chest and remained there, brittle and then suddenly crumbling. She breathed sharply in, trying to force her fingers to stop shaking.

Keyleth felt it, too.

She felt that same way.

Oh god, Vex had to sit down.

She was already sitting down.

Covering her face with her still shaking hands, Vex felt a grin break across her face, not dissimilar to a wave breaking along a rocky shore.

Allura watched all this with a growing understanding. Slowly a smile crept across her mouth as well. “Oh, I see.” Vex thought she detected a hint of smugness to her tone, but far more joy and pride lay in it. “Well I hate to cut our visit short, Vex. But I really am frightfully busy.” She reached out and patted Vex’s knee. “And I believe you need to go have a life changing conversation with someone.”

Vex nodded, still a little shaky, still beaming like she hadn’t since she was a child.

“Thanks, Allura.” She said, her voice a little rough, “maybe one of these day Keyleth and I should join you and Kima for tea.”

Allura blushed, only on the tops of her cheekbones, and coughed. “I… That might be agreeable.”

Vex grinned and stood quickly, glad her legs weren’t trembling. There was only so much surprise she would let filter into her body. “I’m sorry to not be able to show you to the door, but as you said. I need to go have a life changing conversation with someone.”

She beamed one last time before racing out of Greyskull Keep’s dining room, unable to fight down a grin. She knew she hadn’t been imagining the importance of that belt.

When Keyleth had given it to her the gift felt weighed down with significance and ceremony, and now Vex understood why.

Her heartbeat matched her thundering footsteps as she raced up the stairs.

This was going to be wonderful.


End file.
